Opening/At Dinolantis
This is how the opening scene at Dinolantis goes in Dinolantis II: Max's Return. (At Isla Nublar, the children sees some dinosaurs) Vistor 1: French (Translating: "Amazing how our uncle to take us to Jurassic World.") Vistor 2: French (Translating: "This is the life. The day of being at the house and our grandma's makes me bored.") Vistor 1: French (Translating: "I could have said so myself, big brother.") (Then the dinosaur made a crack on the glass, and it smashes through revealing to be a hybrid dinosaur) Vistor 1: French (Translating: "RUN!") (The hybrid dinosaur goes after the vistors) Vistor 1: 'French (Translating: "Faster!") (Then another hybrid dinosaur appears) '''Vistor 1: 'French (Translating: "Help uncle! The dinosaurs are gonna eat us!") 'Vistors's Uncle: 'French (Translating: "Oh no! I'm coming! Hang on!") (He grabs his niece and nephew, and runs off to the forest) (Then the title "Dinolantis II: Max's Return" appears) '''Jama: (voice-over) 1,000 years ago, Dinolantis sinks beneath the ocean because of the Legendary Pokemon Apocalyptic war. The great crystal the source of the power was hidden beneath the city, robbed at the heart of Dinolantis, my people sees doom to slow down to extinction. But now we and the dinosaurs reborn! (Jama was riding a Pteranodon seeing a herd of Gallimimus running in the valley, then we see Plesiosaurus swimming in the water and one of them jumps out and dives back in the water, then we see a Stegosaurus walking past by Jama riding a Pteranodon, then a pack of Utahraptors are eating a corpse of the dinosaur and at last we see a herd of Triceratops and Chomp came by as the Pteranodon lands next to him) Jama: Chomp, hurry! We must get back to the thorne room! (Chomp gets on a Pteranodon) Jama: Hold on! (The Pteranodon takes off taking Jama and Chomp back to Dinolantis) Jama: (voice-over) Once again, heart of Dinolantis shines upon us, healing us, making us strong, we are using the powers of the crystals to rebuild our city and to restore Dinolantis and to restore our culture to greatness. (The statue begins to glow) Jama: (voice-over) Under the light of the great crystal, my people are thriving again. We have uncovered secrets lost for thousands of years. The city is once again a centre of knowledge and learning... instead of the place of ignorance and fear. Dinolantians: Good day, Queen Jama! Jama: Good day, and be careful! (Then a Pteranodon flies up to the heart of Dinolantis) Jama: (voice-over) My father thought it better to hide the crystal... rather than risk this misuse of its power. As queen, I can only hope I am doing the right thing. (Later we see Dinolantians and some of the dinosaurs are rebuilding a statue then we see Max and then the Pteranodon lands on the ground as Jama and Chomp gets off) Jama: How fitting. The old king never shed his tears again. (Chomp runs to Max and licks him) Max Taylor: Chomp. Chomp. All-All right. Come on. Show a little respect here. Jama: I never thought the rebuilding of Dinolantis would move so quickly. Max Taylor: I think we only understand a fraction of what the crystal can teach us. Jama: Well, I know that none of it would be possible without you. Max Taylor: Okay, Chomp. One food. (Max throws a piece of leaf and Chomp eats it) Jama: Chomp looks so adorable. Max Taylor: Yeah, I know. I've been amazed when I first met Chomp and- Dinolantian: Queen Jama! There are intruders approaching the city! (At the kingdom, the people are scared by the intruders, as Max looks at his telescope) Jama: Where is the patrol captain? I want them met with fliers. Max Taylor: (Realizes something) Wait! They're not intruders, they're friends! (The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 ship lands down as the hatcher opens and the heroes gets out of the ship) Zoe Drake: Max! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Max! Tai Kamiya: Hey, buddy! Agumon: It's good to see you! Max Taylor: Hi, guys! Ducky: I'm so happy to see you! Yep, yep, yep! Petrie: Me, no see you for long time. Emerl: Long time no see. Max Taylor: It's been a while. Sunset Shimmer: We'd missed you. Laura: MAX! (hugs Max) Oh Max, we'd missed you. Littlefoot: I miss you so much! Cera: I miss you too, Max. (The girls surround Sheldon and he whispers something to them, that made them angry) Max Taylor: Gee I missed you guys. (Then they see Sheldon being chased by cavegirls) Max Taylor: But why are you here? Is mom and dad, okay? Bonnie: Yeah, they're okay. Clemont: Why don't you ask them yourself? Max Taylor: (sees something) Mom! Dad! Spike Taylor: Not only I'm okay, but this crystal of yours makes me feel a few years younger. Aki Taylor: But still it leaves him pretty old. Wolverine: Well that's a little offensive, don't you think. Bucky Barnes: Definitely offensive. Aki Taylor: And you must be Princess Jama. Spike Taylor: Well, she's Queen Jama now. Jama: You must be his parents. Thank you. You brought Max to me and made all this possible. () Clemont: That's gonna leave a mark. Owen Grady: Tell me about it. Ocellus: That's something we don't see every day. - - Jama: Come, you must be hungry during your journey. (They head up the stairway to the throne room) Spike Taylor: I guess your decision to stay here isn't hard as Aki and I thought. (Sheldon still is chased by angry girls) Sheldon: Help! Save my life!! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes